


The Gong Sounds Every Day

by reminiscence



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ballade - Freeform, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: And whose final moments does that sound represent?





	

The gong sounds each and every day  
and they hold their breath to see for  
whom the bell tolls. Can they delay  
their death for another day more  
and be swept unto new year's shore.  
Or will, atop their bodies, cry  
crows who are still hungry for more.  
Which one will be the next to die?

Their bright futures crumble like clay  
when they stand in front of that door.  
What crime was done, for them to pay?  
For such a fate to lie in store?  
It's a curse all of them abhor  
but not one of them can deny  
that it's really there anymore.  
Which one will be the next to die?

Their tragedy is on display  
to become the school famous lore  
uncaring of all the dismay  
that lay on the thick trail before.  
Death and despair were the décor  
and it burned into the mind's eye  
of all those who've seen what's in store.  
Which one will be the next to die?

It's a threat none can now ignore  
when their lives are all on standby.  
Any time could be their encore.  
Which one will be the next to die?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #49 – ballade poetry.


End file.
